Silent Murder
by XxMissxXxMatchxXxSocksxX
Summary: They team has been called to a case in Omaha, Nebraska were brunette women have been being raped murdered and then had there ears chopped off. the bodies are found in very public places and have letters carved in to there stomachs and the killer seems to being spelling something out. The ream finds that these murders way revolve around a deaf girl who has had a hard life. (reid/oc)


Chapter 1- Three spoons full of sugar  
The process of delving into the black abyss is to me the keenest form of fascination –H.P. Lovecraft

Omaha, Nebraska Wednesday 11:56 am  
His favorite part of the kill was the chase. That excitement of what he was about to do, the sure promise of relief from the stress that had built up since his last kill. Just the thought of taking another life for his love, sent delicious shivers up his spine.  
The moon above him cast a mocking shadow down on him from where he sat on the blue bus stop bench; the face etched into the moon seemed to be very aware of what he was doing. Knew that he was doing this for his own shining moon, his Luna.  
The bus pulled in front of him tires screeching in protest of the brakes pushing on them. On that bus sat an unknowing person that would become his next victim. Walking up the steps of the bus he stuffed a few dollars into the clear box in the front next to the driver.  
He paused at the first row of seats staring out at the few people still left until he spotted out the perfect woman. She was sitting four rows from the back all by herself, just staring out at the darkened streets. "Hey Buddy sit down we got to get going," the driver called from his seat staring back at him from the rearview mirror. Shaking his head the man moved own passing the rows of people until reaching the back of the bus and sitting down.  
Now only three seats from the woman he had chosen, his heart began to race this was the start, the beginning of the chase, and the chase was his favorite part of the kill.

Quantico, Virginia Thursday 4:13 am  
Just like the 90% of other Americans Dr. Spencer Reid was addicted to coffee. There was really no other way for him to survive with a job like his were you could get called in on a Monday morning at 4 am. Reid was standing at the build your own coffee station that had been set up in there office, pouring three spoons full of sugar into the hot drink before him just like every early morning.  
"Wow pretty boy how about some coffee with that sugar?" Morgan walked up with his own coffee mug in his hand. Reid ignored the comment and took his first sip of the addictive drink, closing his eyes as the hot liquid rolled down his throat.  
"I need every one in the meeting room now," J.J. walked quickly walked past Morgan and Reid with ground eating strides. This was something both men were use to, the small blonde was always determined when it came to a case.  
The rest of the team was already sitting at the round table waiting for the case to be given to them. "There haven been 4 murders in the past month in the area of Omaha, Nebraska." J.J paused to change the photos on the screen to display 5 pictures of smiling brunettes. "Each victim is taken on a Wednesday then raped bludgeoned to death then dumped the next day, the ears of the victims have been chopped of and a different letter carved in to there stomachs." With another click the screen showed the stomachs of three different women "so far the letters had been 'L' 'U' 'N' 'A' and the newest of the victims was dumped with no letter."  
"Luna, is the Latin word for the moon, it's also a Roman goddess." Reid stated from the door were he had been listening to the briefing.  
Morgan looked troubled, "All of the victims look alike brown hair pretty these are probably surrogates."  
"And there era's have been cut off maybe he feels he hasn't been heard by the real person of his fascination," Emily looked to see if any one else on the team agreed, that was the hardest part of being the newest member of the team for Emily she always felt the need to be reassured that what was saying was right.  
Hotch stood grabbing his case file he began instructing the others around him, "Every one get your to go bags were going to Omaha all the victims have been taken on Wednesday and found on Thursdays so by the time we get there we may already have another victim.

**This is my first Dr. Reid story and this is going to be a love story between Reid and an OC. This is T but it may get changed later on or if you tell me you believe it should be a M story instead... **

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes... **

**so what did ya think? leave your thoughts in reviews! :) **


End file.
